1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to latch systems for releasably maintaining a repositionable closure element in a predetermined position relative to a support therefor and, more particularly, to a latch assembly having a housing with a repositionable rotor thereon for engaging a strike element with the housing and strike element mounted one each on the support and closure element.
2. Background Art
There is a multitude of latch assemblies currently in existence that use a cooperating strike element and rotor to releasably maintain a movable element, such as a closure element, in at least one predetermined position, relative to a support upon which the closure element is mounted. This combination is used in many different industries and environments for both static and dynamic applications.
Typical of this construction is the use of a housing that supports cooperating rotor and catch components. The rotor is repositionable relative to the housing between a latched position and a released position and is spring biased normally towards the latter. As the closure element is moved towards the predetermined position therefor, the strike element interacts with the rotor and causes the rotor to be moved from the released position into the latched position, as an incident of which the strike element becomes captive in a receptacle defined by the rotor. A catch engages the rotor to maintain the rotor in the latched position and is repositionable to allow the rotor to be moved under the spring bias force back into the released position, whereupon the closure element can be moved out of the predetermined position therefor.
Typically, the basic components of the latch assembly are pre-assembled as a module that can be integrated into an actuating system that will ultimately be used to change the rotor from the latched position into the released position therefor. Suppliers of these types of systems encounter demands for myriad different module configurations, depending upon the mounting requirements and nature of the actuating system. As just examples, certain applications require left-handed operation while others require right-handed operation. Repositioning of the rotor through the actuating system may require the direct application of a force on an actuator element that is directly on the housing or upon an actuator assembly that is remote from the housing. The operation of the actuating system may be manually performed or may rely on powered components. Within each of these variations is a further subset of multiple different structures.
Heretofore, each latch assembly module has been custom designed. Latch assembly modules with specific characteristics and features are constructed using a dedicated supply of components, typically including: a) a specific housing; b) a pair of axles; c) a particular “handed” rotor; d) a particular “handed” catch; and e) one or more springs for producing the normal bias on the rotor. These components will normally be stocked in a manner that they can be serially picked and assembled on a dedicated line. Thus, each particular module configuration requires its own dedicated stock of components that is combinable in a consistent manner. Generally, the only components that are practically interchangeable, to be crossed over from one module design to the next, are the axles.
By reason of custom designing and assembling individual modules, there are a number of inherent inefficiencies, from the standpoint of tooling, required stocking and assembly space, manning of assembly lines and inventory control. Generally, manufacturers will keep on hand components for a particular module based upon anticipated demand. By doing so, orders can be filled promptly. However, demand for particular types of modules may fluctuate significantly, as result of which an excess of one particular design may be on hand while there is a shortage of another design. The only way to promptly meet customer demand is to keep on hand an excess of each different module design. This may lead to a significant stock of unused inventory. This is a problem not only from the standpoint of the financial investment, but also from the standpoint that the components and/or assembled modules must be stored.
Further, over time, demand for a certain design of module may decrease, whereupon the inventory of the particular design may remain stagnant and ultimately may have to be disposed of with significant financial consequences.
Also, as noted above, if the manufacturer offers, for example, ten different module constructions, ten different set-ups or lines may be required in the manufacturing facility. This may take up a significant amount of valuable facility space. Manning of these multiple lines may introduce other inefficiencies, potentially both from the standpoint of inefficient personnel time usage and excess personnel.
Aside from space and manning issues, the engineering, tooling and set-up costs increase with the number of parts and model variations. Preparatory to final design manufacture, each latch assembly version must be prototyped and tested to avoid potentially unforseen manufacturing or performance problems. All the above considerations potentially also lead to a delay in introducing a product to market.
The industry continues to seek out latch assembly designs that can be efficiently manufactured to allow suppliers to offer a line of high quality latch assembly products that meet a wide range of customer needs and demands at competitive pricing.